


Fight Club

by the_panda_writes



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual innuendos, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_panda_writes/pseuds/the_panda_writes
Summary: Part of a series of side stories that will be a part of my main Self Insert story. This one is based off when I show my strength in Fight Club to prove to others what I am capable of.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~My POV: Fight Club~~~~~

As soon as Jacob led me towards into this tavern, the smell of blood and sweat filled my nose and I stagger back, waving my had in front of my nose to waft away the smell.

“Dear God! What is that awful rank?” I say, saying phew in the process.

“That, love, is the smell of the Fight Club.” Jacob says to me, putting his gloved hand on my waist to lead me towards the other end of the tavern. He ushers me towards this large passageway and shows me something that looks like a fighting ring… At least I think it is, the place is blocked by a rope to show where you can fight.

“Lemme guess.” I say out loud over the voices of hoots and hollers, catching Jacob’s attention. “The first rule of Fight Club is to not talk about Fight Club?” When I said that, Jacob just looks at me in confusion.

“Where did you get that from?” Jacob asks me, yelling over the crowd.

“I heard it from somewhere.” I yelling back at him.

“If you say so, love!” Jacob responds back to me and heads towards the ring, pushing past other bulky men in the process. Once he gets close to the ring, he takes off his hat, places it in my hand, as well as his hidden blade gauntlet; he then begins to undress his upper torso.

“What are you doing?” I yell to him, heat rushing to my face.

“I’m going to go fight, I need some coin for a few things. Why?” He yells back at me, halfway through undressing by taking off his green vest and notices the blush forming on my face. “Unless you have other plans for the evening?” he asks me with a devilish grin on his face, finally taking off his shirt revealing his tattoos and scars.

“No! Of course not!” I say, trying not to stare at his bare chest, my face heating up more. “It’s just, I’ve never been to something like this!” I yell at him as he goes over the rope to enter the ring.

“You know how to fight; do you love?” Jacob yells at me as the other guy come into the ring to face him.

“Of course I do! I’m an Assassin, remember?” I yell at him as he hands me his clothes and just laughs at my remark.

“Wish me luck!” Jacob says to me with a smile and a wink.

“You don’t need it!” I yell back to him as the fight begins. The guy in the ring is almost twice his size, but I have faith that Jacob will be victorious.

A few minutes into the fight, Jacob has already knocked out one of the meatheads here. I just stand there in awe and admiration of him as he is fighting; seeing the sweat form on his brow and across his semi-hairy chest. I take notice of a tattoo of a bird, I believe it’s the symbol of the Rooks, across his left collar bone area and a tattoo of a cross on his left shoulder(?) _I’ve always liked dudes with ink_ I think to myself, biting down on my lower lip. I was so caught up at ogling over Jacob, I didn’t notice a hand going around my waist.

“How you doin’, doll?” A voice comes up from beside me and I see one of Jacobs rooks looking at me. I try take his hand off me, but he tightens his grip and pulls me against his chest.

“Get off me!” I yell at him, but he just smiles at me; I then feel his hands going lower past my waist line of my breeches.

“How’s about you an’ me go out for a pint after the fight, eh love?” He says to me, pushing me closer to his chest. I can feel his member grinding against me, making me feel uncomfortable _. I am not going to be made a fool of in front of Jacob_ I think to myself as I push myself further from his chest.

“Get you fucking meathooks offa me!” I yell at him, grabbing his hands and prying them off my ass

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

I knocked out the last bloke that took the ring and collected my reward from the ref. I turn around, hoping to see Ashley smiling at me; but, as soon as I turn around, I see her pressed up against this wanker, his hands on her buttocks and his cock grinding against her.

After witnessing this throat gagging sight, I run up towards them, wanting to feed the bloke touching her his teeth.

“Get you fucking meathooks offa me!” I hear her yell and pulling his hands away from her ass.

“Oi! What the bloody hell are you doing? Get off her!” I yell whenever I come up to them. I then grab his wrist and grab the collar of his shirt. I just glare at him angrily, hoping he does something to piss me off. _Him just touching Ashley is good enough for me to kill him!_ I think to myself, tightening my grip on his collar.

“Jacob!” I hear Ashley’s voice through my curtain of rage and I feel her hand on one of my arms, trying to calm me down. “Jacob! Let him go! He’s just an asshole who’s a waste of our time!”

I let go of him and exit the ring, stand beside Ashley still staring at the bloke that touched her.

“Let’s just go, Jacob. You got all the money you need, right?” She says to me. I look at her bright blue eyes and nod my head to her. I grab my clothes from her arms, we turn and walk towards the only exit. Before we exit the room, I hear someone calling out to us.

“Oi, dollface! I’ll bet that you never had a _real man_ take you before, huh?” the bloke yelled at Ashley and everyone went quiet.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

As soon as I heard that, I stopped in my tracks and looked over my shoulder, glaring at the asshole who said that.

“There is also a rumor floatin’ around jolly ol’ Londontown, that the boss if fuckin’ your brains out, since he’s always seen wiff you at his side!”

Whenever he said that, I feel as shower of rage cover me and I just stomp up to the bastard.

“Says the fucker who can’t keep his dick in his trousers!” I tell him to his face when I come up to him, hearing hoots and hollers. I’m just staring at him straight in the eye, not moving an inch. “Who I’m with and who I fuck is none of you goddamned business.” I tell him, grinding my teeth at him as if I were baring fangs.

I feel Jacob come up to me and grab my arm to encourage me to back off, but I don’t move a budge. I stand there, solid as a statue, just staring at the asshole who wants to embarrass me and Jacob.

“Ashley, don’t fret over this bloke!” Jacob says, trying to make me back off. “It’s just as you said, he’s just a waste of our time and it’s not his business what you do with your life.”

“Then make it my business, darlin’.” He says to me, looking up and down my body, making me feel like throwing up. “I’ll make you a deal. Fight me. Yer an Assassin, right? No money, you are the prize; if I win, you have to spend the night with me, letting me do whatever I want with you.”

“There is no bloody way in Hell she is going to agree to that!” I hear Jacob say as he comes up between me and the Rook member.

“Hold on Jacob.” I say, pushing him out of my way. “Let say I _agree_ to your terms; what if I win this fight?”

“Ashley! I can’t believe you are even _considering_ fucking this prick!” Jacob yells behind me, but I ignore him.

“Okay. Let’s say I agree to the fight. If I win, will you agree to my terms?” I ask the Rook. He takes a double take of my body and goes back to looking me in the eyes.

“You have my word, doll.” The Rook says, staring at me dead in the eye. “What’re ya terms, love?” he says as I just chuckle and turn around with my back towards him. Whenever I was almost arms-length from him, I turn back around to face him.

“My terms are simple: If I win, you and the rest of the members of the Rooks, will treat me with respect and honor. I will turn my head away from a few snide remarks and a few glares here and there; but, if I see you,” I say, pointing at the Rook in front of me, glaring at him sinisterly. “so much as touch another woman that doesn’t want it, _the way you touched me_ , I’ll make sure you never get inside another woman’s vagina. _Ever._ ”

Everyone, including Jacob stare at me as I smile a sinister smile, revealing my overbite to them. Then the Rook comes up to me and sticks out his arm; I take it and shake his hand.

“Are you sure you can take it, love? If not, then I can’t wait to see that body under me.” He says, smiling a snarky looking smile.

I then go put my face close to his, making sure he looks at me right in the eye. “ _You’re on._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fight begins!

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

“You’ve got to be out of you bloody mind, Ashley! That man is nearly four times your size, and you want to fight him?!?” I yell over the sounds of hoots and hollers at Ashley as she is getting ready to fight this wanker because he embarrassed her. “You don’t need to prove yourself to them! You are a strong fighter and a damn better Assassin!” I say as she continues to ignore me. “Ashley, LISTEN TO ME!” I say, grabbing her and turning her towards me.

She looks at me with fire in her blue eyes and just glares at me. Even though she is wearing spectacles, her eyes shine with the fire of rage and determination.

“Why do you want to do this?” I ask her as she begins to shed her coat and removes her hidden blade.

“This bastard needs to be taught a lesson. Him and all these ‘blokes’ as you would say.” She says to me when she strips down to her shirt that keeps her covered.

“Help me with this.” Ashley says, tugging on one of her sleeves and rips it off, revealing her arm.

“What are you doing?” I ask her in confusion as she rips the other sleeve off, revealing her other arm.

“I don’t like my arms confined when I fight.” She explains to me and I begin to feel a little heat forming on my face when I see some tattoos on her arms too and a scar on her left shoulder. “Hand me the gloves and those wraps.” She tells me and I comply in doing so. I then hear a ripping noise coming from her and I see that she had taken her pocket knife and ripped the bottom half of her shirt off to reveal her waist and stomach, revealing tattoos there as well, along with some other scars. I have never seen so many tattoos on a person, let alone a woman, in my entire life; she absolutely looked like a Master Assassin.

“You done staring or do I need to wrap these myself?” she asks me, breaking me from my trance of her body.

“Ashley…. You don’t have to do this….. please, don’t do this…” I whisper to her helping her with her gloves.

“Jacob, I know you’re concerned for my well-being and for making sure I don’t get ravaged by some idiot, but I need to do this; not to prove to the others, but to prove to myself that I am strong enough to face what is about to come.” She says, taking my hand in hers to comfort herself and me. “You understand, don’t you?” She says to me, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

“I guess I have no choice; do I love?” I say with a chuckle.

“You never did.” She says, laughing at her snarky joke and she takes her spectacles off and hands them to me.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

“Hold these for me?” I ask Jacob as I put my glasses in his hand.

“Whatever for? Don’t you need them to see?” Jacob asks me in confusion and I just snort at his question.

“Well, yea I do; but they’re pretty much worthless if broken, amiright?” I ask him sarcastically as I place them in his hand and go under the rope, knowing Jacob and almost every man here is watching me. I then take a look at my opponent and he is just standing there with his arms crossed, shirtless, revealing all his muscles, tattoos and scars. I take a deep swallow of air, my Adam’s Apple moving as sweat formed my brow, and it wasn’t from the heat.

I turn around to Jacob, and he gives me a reassuring smile and I smile back to him _. I need to do this before I face that bastard_ I think to myself as I walk up to Jacob.

“Having second thoughts, love?” Jacob asks in concern and with sarcasm, placing one of his hands on one of my shoulders.

“No, I just came to grab my good luck charm.” I say boldly, looking into his deep hazel eyes.

“What good luck c-!” Jacob was about to say before I placed a passionate kiss on his lips, cutting him off from his sentence. I could tell he was a bit shocked at the kiss as I was, but I had to do this to tell the others who I belonged to.

I pull away from the kiss and I see that his eyes are wide as saucers and a blush has crept on his face. I hear hoots and hollers from the other Rooks, but I ignore them, staring straight into Jacob’s eyes. “That good luck charm.” I say with a wink before I go back to the center of the ring to face my opponent.

Just before the bell for the fight to start goes off, I hear Jacob calling me. “You better win this so you and I can have our night together!” He says and I look over my shoulder to him and give him a reassuring wink.

I feel as if I’m in an action movie and feel as if a camera is going over all my body, doing close ups on all my tattoos. On my right arm, it says _Nothing is True_ ; on the left, _Everything is Permitted_ to symbolize my loyalty to the Creed. On my waist, there is a tattoo of six roses connected on one stem with thorns, each have a name of each member of my family, including mine: _Donna, Dale, Amber, Ashley, Ariel, Andrew_. On my waist line just above my front it says _Family_ ; on the opposite side, just above my butt, it says _Home_. Everything goes in slow motion until I hear the bell for the fight to start and see that the Rook has taken his first swing, trying to hit my jaw. I dodge it before it strikes my face, going in between his legs and moving to the opposite side of the ring.

“You okay there?” I remark at him from behind, confusing the daylights outta him. I then run up to him and jump as high as I can so I can be able to reach his face. I then whisper under my breath, “ _My turn_.” As I hit him with the flat of my palm, forcing him to stagger back. Then I connect my knee to his jaw, after putting one of my feet on his shoulder, forcing it up. By doing that, I do a back flip, forcing him towards the ropes and I land opposite of him on my hands and feet. _Just like a cat_ I think to myself, forcing me to smile. I stand on my feet, assuming my battle position, taunting him with my hand to come at me.

I can see the rage in his eyes as he runs towards me, but he then does something to catch me off guard and he lands a blow to my face. I feel a crunch of bone in my jaw as I was knocked to the side of the ring. I start to see stars in my eyes as I am temporary knocked out; but somehow in the darkness, I can hear a man’s voice, telling me to get up! I come back into consciousness, but my sight gets a bit blurry and I notice that my eye has been swollen shut due to the blow. I wipe the blood from my face and I feel something in my mouth; I spit it out, revealing that it’s one of my molars. I know it is because I had to get fillings in them and I can see the silver glistening in the light.

“You can do this love!” I hear the man’s voice as I turn around and see Jacob rooting for me. Seeing him gives me my second wind as I charge towards the asshole while he’s distracted. I hit his ribs with the palm of my hand as I hit his face, sending a pressure of my aura. Once he felt it, I could feel a few ribs cracking under the pressure, forcing him back. He starts to swing at me, but I dodge every attack he gives me, applying pressure to certain points of his body that could weaken him. I run from his last attack, facing him; but I can see that his strength is beginning to fail him. _Time for the final blow_ I think to myself before I run at him at top speed, adrenaline pumping in my veins, jumping once again, but to only to wrap my legs around his head and force him to the ground.

Using my momentum to force him to the ground and having him beneath me. I raise my fist up, making him flinch and I stop myself from knocking him out. I then look him dead in the eye and said, “ _You shouldn’t have embarrassed me._ ” And I bring the full brunt of my fist to his face, knocking him out cold.

I get up from on top of him and kick him to his side as I hear the roar of the crowd of Rooks, cheering my name. I feel someone lifting me up as I look down and I see Jacob is the one that lifted me up. I laugh as he spins me around, placing me gently on the ground and I smile at him.

“I think you’ve earned the respect of my Rooks now, love! You’ve also earned something else too.” Jacob says to me, placing his top hat on my head. “Welcome to the Rooks, darling!”


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationship forms after fight

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

As I hear all the Rooks calling my name, rooting for me and cheering me on, I can feel the adrenalin escaping my body. My legs and arms grow wearing; my eyesight begins to blur and I can feel myself lean on Jacob for support.

Jacob catches me in his strong arms to make sure I don’t faint like a damsel.

“Alright boys! Fun’s over!” I hear Jacob shout and the Rooks disperse. I feel him leading me out of the room and sits me on a stool next to the bar.

I turn toward the bartender and I call him over. “Do you have a slab of cold, raw meat?” I ask the bartender and he nods, going to head towards the kitchen.

After a small period of silence, Jacob coughs to break it to get my attention.

“Where did you learn to fight like that? That was amazing!” He asks me and I just chuckle and snort at his question. “What’s so funny?” Jacob asks laughing as well.

“Do you remember what I told you and Evie?” I ask him as the bartender comes up with a raw steak.

“Here you go darling.” The bartender says to me, handing the slab of meat. I tell him thank you and I place the cold steak on my swollen face.

“Yea, I do. You said that you were from the future and you’ve traveled back before.” Jacob says as I put the steak on my face.

“Do you also remember me telling you guys that I met Ezio Auditore?” I ask him through my muffled voice.

“Yea. I also remember that you slept with the bloke.” He says sarcastically, earning a smack on the shoulder from me and he laughs at me.

“Ha ha, smartass.” I say to him chuckling. “He asked me the same thing.”

“What did you tell him?” Jacob asks me leaning closer to hear.

“I told him I had a good teacher.” I say, chuckling and removing the steak away from my face for a bit.

“Jesus, love!” That’s quite the shiner!” Jacob says, examining my swollen face and eye. His touch stings a bit, but it gets softer and caring after a while.

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

I look at Ashley as I examine her face for other injuries. She recoils from my first attempt, but she allows me to touch her swollen face.

She is now just staring at me, almost in a loving daze, making me feel some heat form on my cheeks.

“What?” I say to her, pulling away; her eyes follow my movements and she laughs at my reaction. “What’s funny now, love?”

“Nothing.” She says to me, putting her hands on the bar. “You’re just cute is all.” She says, standing up from her stool. I follow her lead, helping her out of the tavern.

We stop by the apothecary to get her some medicine before we head back to the train.

“Oh, before I forget love,” I say, getting her attention. “Could you teach me some of your fighting moves?” I ask whenever we come up on the train.

“Do my ears deceive me?” She asks sarcastically with a fake British accent. “Jacob Frye wants a _woman_ to _teach_ him how to _fight?_ ”

“Just calling a fair trade, love!” I say to her, laughing at her remark as we enter the train car.

~~~~~My POV~~~~~

“A fair trade?” I ask Jacob as we enter the train. “What kind of trade?”

“Well,” he begins, turning me to face him. “You teach me some fighting moves,” He says as I feel his hands slide towards my waist. “and I can teach you some moves that we can use in bed.” He finally says, using his signature, devilish smile, making me blush. “Do we have a deal?”

A few seconds of silence comes up and I just breath a deep sigh.

“Maybe,” I say finally, feeling his chest puff up in accomplishment. I put my hands to his, removing them from my hips and I smile to him, showing my overbite. “but it’s gonna take more than your devilish charms to get in my pants, Mr. Frye.” I smile sinisterly and putting some distance between us.

I head towards my room before a pair of hands stop me. I see those hands belong to Jacob and he pulls me back towards him, with his hands once again on my waist.

“One more thing before you turn in, love.” He says, leaning his head towards me. He stops inches from my face; I feel his hot breath on my face, making my senses go all blurry. “Got any other tattoos I should know about?” he says and I just snort at his question.

“Mr. Frye,” I say, once again in a fake British accent. I lean in to his ear and whisper, “ _I’ve got tattoos in places even you don’t know about._ ”

~~~~~Jacob’s POV~~~~~

As soon as she said that, my eyes widen as saucers and I feel a faint heat in my face. She then places a small peck on my red cheek and pulls me away, heading towards her room.

She stops at her door and turns towards me, giving a wink before opening the door, going in her room, and closing it.

 _She is going to be fun to play with_ I think to myself as I leave the train to get my next target.


End file.
